


Harry's Furry Little Problem

by Moncey1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Neko Hermione, Smut, Violence, Werewolf Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moncey1/pseuds/Moncey1
Summary: Based loosely off of Hermione's Furry Little Problem by Gandalf's_Beard, this includes a furry Harry as well as other changes major or otherwise
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Rosalind Granger, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Fancast;  
> Harry,Hermione,Tonks,Fleur and Luna are all played by their film actors  
> Susan - Sabrina Lynn  
> Daphne - Natalie Dormer  
> Rosalind - Kiernan Shipka

“Sorry ‘bout this Harry” Hagrid grumbled to the young wizard as they passed the treeline into the Forbidden Forest. “You’d think Dumbledore’d know better than to allow detentions in the forest, ‘specially after last year and all.”

“It’s okay Hagrid” Harry replied with a small smile. “Honestly, it’s probably deserved, I mean you can’t expect to fly a car into a magical tree and not get any repercussions from it.”

Hagrid let out a deep laugh, nodding at Harry’s reasoning. 

“At least Ron got off light,” Hagrid said, thinking of the ginger’s own punishment of cleaning the trophy room.

The two walked in comfortable silence for several minutes, the quiet only being broken every so often by Hagrid asking questions about Harry’s summer. Or by Fang’s whining as they entered further into the blackness of the magical forest.

“Looks like we’re about here” Hagrid muttered, looking about at the spider’s web covered trees and ground.

“I can’t believe thousands of Acromantula are living so close to the castle” Harry said. “A bit dangerous isn’t it?”

“Not really,” Hagrid assured. “Aragog keeps them in check, as long as he’s around there’s nothing to worry about, and he’s got years left of livin’.”

The sound of a twig snapping caused the two to turn, with Harry stepping closer to the large protective form of the half-giant, as Hagrid raised his giant crossbow into both hands.

“That you Aragog!?” Hagrid asked loudly, his beetle-like eyes scanning the murky forest.

“I have a bad feeling about this Hagrid” Harry muttered, his eyes wide in fright.

“Me too lad, I think we should head back” Hagrid replied, nudging Harry back the way they came.

Suddenly, with a loud roar, a huge mass of fur leaped at the pair from a clump of bushes.

“RUN!” Hagrid bellowed, elbowing Harry away as he raised his crossbow and fired at their attacker.

The bolt missed the airborne creature by a foot, allowing the beast to crash heavily into Hagrid, knocking him hard to the ground.

“Hagrid!” Harry yelled, watching as the man wrestled with the animal, trying to hold it in place while keeping it’s snapping jaws from his face.

“RUN HARRY!!” Hagrid yelled again, as he got hold of the animal’s face and chest and threw it off of him into a tree.

The animal quickly got back to its feet, and rising onto its hind legs, it focused on Harry.

“HARRY!” Hagrid yelled once more, watching as the creature bound toward the second year boy.


	2. Prologue 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this. I was almost done with my first chapter when I realised that I didn't like how I'd set things up with the prologue. One of the things that I wanted to do with this story is have a good and sympathetic Dumbledore, as in all my other stories I've had him as bad-guy-Dumbles. And as this is kind of based off of HFLP, where Dumbles is good but misguided, I wanted to do that as well. And starting off the story with him making more than questionable decisions, like sending Harry into the forest at night, having done the same the previous year, just didn't fit with how I want him to be.
> 
> Just so you know, everything in this new prologue would have already happened with the other, all I'm changing with this is that the incident of Harry being turned is much earlier in his life, and we'll be starting the story in first year instead of second, though I will go through first year much quicker than normal, as all the main stuff is already set up for second. Just imagine this first year as one big prologue, with me explaining the history of New Harry, with second year being the main story beginning.

Harry couldn’t help but feel a pang of anxiousness as he walked into an empty compartment of the Hogwarts Express. The realisation that for the first time in his life, he was going to be away from his family finally dawning on him.

He looked over his shoulder to his longtime best friend and fellow first year, Hermione Granger, who had followed him into the compartment. Catching his eye, she seemed to understand (as she always did) how he was feeling, and quickly took his hand, giving it a squeeze in support.

Together they stored their bags and trunks under the two benches, before sitting either side of the small rectangular window, with Hermione unlatching it and sticking her head out, looking side to side.

“There they are!” she said to Harry, before sticking her hand up beside her face and eagerly waving to someone.

She pulled her head back so Harry could also see out, just as a small girl with blonde pigtails stopped on the other side, grabbing hold of the window and trying to pull herself up.

“You got your own compartment?” she asked excitedly, looking past Harry and Hermione, with her eyes trying to take in the small box room that they were in.

She suddenly yelped as a rolled up magazine rapped her knuckles, quickly turning round with a pout to look up at a woman who looked like a grownup version of Hermione.

The woman smirked down at the girl before pushing her aside with the magazine, stepping forward and pulling Hermione’s head closer, giving her a quick kiss to the forehead before doing the same to Harry.

“You two settled in there?” the woman asked.

“Yes mum” Hermione replied, rolling her eyes in faux annoyance, though her look quickly turned to a frown as she got a light bat to the nose from the rolled up magazine.

“Leave the kids be” a tall man with dirty-blonde hair said, guiding the woman aside before stepping forward and giving Hermione a kiss to the forehead of his own, as well as a mess of the hair to Harry.

“Send us an owl before you get to bed, let us know how you’ve done and all that” the man said before stepping back.

“We will dad” Hermione replied with a bright smile.

Another woman took Mr Granger’s place, this one a stark contrast from Mrs Granger. Where the older Granger woman was on the shorter side, but made up for her height with generous curves in all the right places, this other woman was the definition of high society beauty.

With a tall thin figure and long wavy brown hair, sharp and high cheekbones and soft round eyes, she was the picture of patrician beauty.

Giving Hermione a quick kiss and a kind smile, she turned her look to Harry, her face suddenly turning stern and cold.

“Now listen here, buddy” she said, fiercely wagging her finger in Harry’s face. “Either you come home a Slytherin or you don’t come back at all, and don’t even think of going into Hufflepuff, I’ve been outnumbered by Duffers for eight years now, and I’ll be dead before I allow another to join their ranks!”

Her face suddenly broke out into a huge smile, unable to keep the fierce look on her face, as the three children burst into giggles.

“I’ll tell dad and Dora that you called them that!” Harry said as his head was pulled into a hug by the grinning woman.

“You do and I’ll write to Filch giving him my full permission to hang you by your thumbs in the dungeons” she replied, before booping him on the nose and pushing his head back through the window.

Before anyone could say anything else, a high pitched whistle sounded across the platform.

With a lurch, the train started moving forward.

The three adults stepped back from the train, their hands coming up to wave to the two preteens, with the two women also blowing kisses.

The small girl pulled her hand from the grip it had on Mr Granger’s own, beginning to jog alongside the window.

“Bye Mione, by Harry!” she shouted, attempting to bang on the window but being too short, only her fingers reaching.

“Bye Rosalind” Hermione said out the window as she waved back to the adults.

“Seeya Rosie!” Harry said, tapping her fingers with his own, before they broke apart, Rosalind skipping to a stop as she reached the end of the platform.

She stood on the edge, waving to the two as the train rattled on.

Harry sat back in his seat, Hermione doing the same after re-latching the window.

“You okay?” Hermione suddenly asked as she looked to Harry, noticing that he’d suddenly become very pale.

“Yeah” Harry breathed out after taking a couple breaths. “Just nervous.”

Hermione nodded, watching him for a few more seconds before turning to her travel bag, unzipping it and pulling out a book she was half way through reading.

Harry looked away from his friend, his eyes turning to the blue sky outside the window, as his right hand came up to scratch at his left shoulder. A nervous tic he’d had as long as he could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalind is a couple years younger than Harry. Bonus points for those that get why I've chosen that name :)


	3. Chapter 1 (Year 1)

Harry looked up as a rattle on the compartment door caught his attention. It slid open to reveal two girls stood in the hallway, one with long auburn hair tied in a single braid, and the other with blonde hair that just reached her jaw.

“Excuse me?” the auburn haired one said, stepping just past the threshold of the compartment. “Is it alright if we sit here? Most of the other compartments are either full or a bit loud, and we didn’t want to bother any Prefects to make another?”

The girl stood with her hands clasped in front of her stomach, the fingers fiddling nervously. 

“Sure,” Harry said, smiling at her to try and convey that it was fine. “Come on in.”

The girl looked back at her friend, before stepping back into the hall to get her trunk. The blonde following her inside with her own trunk trailing behind.

After the two girls had put their trunks under the benches, they took their seats and got comfy, aware of the hours-long ride.

“I’m Susan by the way, Susan Bones, and this is Hannah Abbott” the redhead said to Harry and Hermione, nodding her head to her friend when introducing her.

“Hermione Granger.”

“Harry Potter.”

The girls seemed to blach for a second, before Susan seemed to shake herself out of it.

“Well… what houses do you think you’ll be in?”

The four conversed for several hours, only breaking conversation to nibble on the sweets that they had bought from the old lady with the trolley.

Soon enough it began to get dark, and after quickly changing into their school robes upon the direction of a prefect, the new friends felt as the train began to slow down.

“We must be here!” Hannah said excitedly, peeking out the window at the faint lights of Hogsmeade village.

Once the train came to a complete stop, the quartet along with the rest of the student body, swarmed the corridors of the carriages before filing out.

“FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!” called a booming voice from one end of the well lit platform.

Soon all the first year students had assembled around a giant of a man, with thick black hair and a matching beard, wearing a long leather coat.

“That everyone?” he asked with a beaming smile. “Yeah? Good, follow me then!”

\-------------------------

Harry paused at the split between the two stairways that lead to the boy and girl dormitories, turning to face Hermione.

“See you in the morning?” Harry said, a tired look on both of their faces.

“Yeah, goodnight Harry.”

“Night ‘Mione.”

And with that they both turned and ascended the stairs, joining their fellow first year Gryffindor’s in their new dormitories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but as I said in the prologue, I'm attempting to get through first year as quick as possible. I've planned for three more chapters for this first year, each being set on Halloween, Christmas, and then the end of the year, with them recapping the past weeks as well as what is happening at that moment. 
> 
> Slight spoiler for if you just want to ignore the next few chapters and pick up with second year; Halloween will be same as Canon but with some backstory of how Harry became a Werewolf and came to live with the Tonks'. Christmas will be at the Tonks', showing how Harry views each of them as well as the different familial dynamics he has with them. Final chapter will be end of year adventure but have some slight changes to specific moments.


	4. Chapter 2

“You’re sure you’ll be okay?” Hermione asked worriedly, once again pulling Harry into a bone crushing hug as they stood in the centre of the entrance hall.

“I’ll be fine” Harry replied with a roll of his eyes to Neville Longbottom, who was standing behind Hermione, the dirty blonde haired boy giving a small smile.

Putting his hands on the shorter girl’s shoulders, Harry gently pushed her back so she was at arms length.

“I promise, Hermione, I’ll be okay. Mum and dad will be with me.”

Hermione let out a sigh but nodded her head in agreement. “It’s a shame Dora can’t get time off to go with you.”

“Yeah, but look at it this way” Harry said, leaning in to speak in a stage whisper. “She’s bound to get me something cool for Christmas to make up for it.”

“Oh Harry!” Hermione said, slapping her grinning friend on the shoulder while shaking her head, a quick glare to Neville caused him to also stop his laughing.

“Mr Potter” said the stern voice of Professor McGonagall, who was stood waiting by the large entrance doors, her face set in a neutral look but for the slight upturn of her lips, giving away her amusement.

“I’ll see you later” Harry said, giving Hermione a quick squeeze and Neville a pat on the upper arm, before following McGonagall out of the castle and down towards Hogsmeade.

After a few minutes of silent walking, Harry turned to his professor.

“Thank you for letting me go for the night, Professor.”

“Your welcome Mr Potter” McGonagall replied. Harry noticed that she seemed to steel herself for something. “Anyway, I just wanted to ask how you were feeling?

Harry swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. “Alright, I guess. It’s a bit new I guess, I’m usually with mum, dad and Dora all day.”

“Well, at least you will get to spend a few hours with them. As for Miss Tonks, I know from experience that Hufflepuff loyalty is the best to count on at birthdays and Christmas’, let alone when they feel they owe you” McGonagall said, her eyebrow going up slightly as she looked to Harry out of the corner of her eye.

\-------------------------

“Harry, it’s time to go.”

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Andromeda and Ted Tonks, his adopted parents, stood several feet behind him. Andromeda, the one had spoke, was stood with a kind smile on her face, her hand held out as if offering it for him to take.

Ted stood a little away from her, talking quietly with the older man that took care of the cemetery. 

Standing up from where he had been sat for several minutes, Harry brushed the damp snow from the back of his jeans before looking down at a large stone slab. 

After reading the words carved into it for possibly the hundredth time in his life, he turned and walked over to Andromeda, who hooked her arm through his own and walked with him out of the snow covered graveyard. 

\-------------------------

“Hey, baby, how’re you feeling?” Andromeda asked as she entered the warded cellar, making sure to lock the door behind her.

“Better than last month” Harry replied, rubbing his throbbing forehead. 

“That’s alright” Andromeda said, walking over to Harry and pulling a vial full of a thick liquid from her pocket. “Alright mister, you know the drill.”

Harry smirked and let out a snort of laughter as he shook his head, reaching down to pull his shirt off while kicking his slippers to a far corner of the room, soon doing the same with his shirt and then his pyjama bottoms. 

“Bottoms up.”

Harry took the vial from Andromeda, and tipping his head back, quickly drained it all in one gulp, gasping out in disgust while shaking his head as it went down.

Quickly slipping the vial back in her pocket, Andromeda pulled Harry into a quick hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead before stepping back.

“See you in the morning baby.”

Taking a couple steps back, she pulled her wand from its sheath. Raising the magical stick to her head, she tapped the top of her head once, and a second later Harry was stood alone in the room.


End file.
